The Chronus Project
by Evil-Hime2327
Summary: After everything there are still more projects! How many and what are they doing to the supers in these projects? Wondering who they are and what they want? Read this and find out (I really suck at this summary thing) Characters Levy Zeo, Sorin Arteus, and many characters from The Darkest Powers and Darkness Raising
1. Chapter 1 Levy's POV

_**Levy Zeo**_

Levy was heading to the abandon building she was staying in. She climbed through the broken window at the back of the building, the window was on the second floor. She walked over to her stuff and grabbed a snack bar and was changing her shirt to head out for a bit.

Putting on a fish net top over her red laced bra, showing off her paw print birth mark on her hip. She walked over to the window jumping down and landing like it was a small 2 foot drop. She straightened and walked down the alley to see if she could find something interesting.

Levy walked out on the main street and saw Kit walking towards the alley the bar was in. She jogged to catch up to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey Kit" shifting his gaze to Levy and smiled

"Hyper as always and still showing off too much skin" he stated and they laughed, walking to the door with him. He knocked and the guy looked out and nodded and let Kit in. Kit had been going to the bar for 29 years now. Levy smiled still holding on to Kits arm, she turned and showed the man her birth mark and walked in they walked up to the bar Kit ordered a rye and coke on the rocks and Levy got a tall glass of coke. They headed for a table that had a Derek and Chloe were sitting. Chloe was waving them over, smiling.

Levy got a drink and the waiter said someone bought around for everyone. She smiled at the waiter "Well u tell who every did Thanks" and she grabbed Chloe and dragged her to the dance floor. Her moves looked as graceful as a cat after a bit Kit let them know he was leaving.

They got off the dance floor and gave Kit a hug as he left. Levy turned and smiled at Chloe and Derek. "Well I know the answer from Derek but Chloe wanna dance again?" Chloe nodded. To give Derek something to do they sent him to get them drinks well they danced. Levy and Chloe giggled and danced till the swear was rolling down them.

Derek started to growl and Levy look towards the door and she ran to the bathroom, Derek and Chloe on her heels. Levy and Derek start to undress. While Chloe was standing at the door to the washroom watching for enemies as they shifted.

Levy hissed and started to growl and looked at Derek who was growling. They were both in animal form Derek in wolf form and Levy in cougar. Chloe came rushing in and through their clothes in a back pack. They were use to having to do this type of thing, it wasn't the first. First it was the St. Clouds then the Nasts and now, who was this she didn't recognizes any of their scents.

She pressed herself as closed to the floor as possible and followed the scent of the bar tender with Derek and Chloe close behind. 'The bar keep should know away out that most don't. It's what I would do if I was the keep make an escape' she thought to herself.

Levy and the others made it to the hatch. Chloe opened it for the two in animal form. Levy chirped a thanks jumped down followed by Derek, Chloe closing it behind her.

Levy and Derek were running but not at full so Chloe who was running full force wouldn't be left behind. Levy growling at the dead corpse of a homeless man and looked at Chloe. She gulped, nodded and they kept running now in view of the exit

Levy heard voices and tried to slide to a stop as she saw the people talking 'Oh great this is not going to end well most people are not accustomed to seeing cougar' she thought but the tunnel was a little wet and she couldn't get grip anywhere. She whimpered at Derek to stop and he backed Chloe up a bit just out of sight.

Levy heard noises now behind her. She rounded on the soldiers and growl and lunged at them. She felt a sudden sharp pain and landed awkwardly she chirped to see if her friends were okay but she was engulfed in blackness before she could hear a response.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorin's POV

**Chapter 2**

_**Sorin Arteus**_

Sorin walked down a dark, empty alley to a metal door and knocked. A slot opened with a man peering through, Sorin spoke "The Night is youngest when the moon is highest in the sky." The man opened the door and Sorin walked inside. The corridor led to a dark, smoke filled club full of people, people like Sorin.

He walked up to the bar and held up his hand. The bartender brought him his usual drink and smiled. "Nice to see ya Sorin. Marik was in earlier, said he had some business to attend to. Guess you should just have a good time tonight eh?" Sorin smiled "Yeah, maybe. Thanks Frank." He walked over to a table and took a seat.

Sorin ordered a round of drinks for the entire club, downing his third drink he smiled as his friends all drank and partied. Sorin looked at Frank, "This should cover tonight's tab, I'll see you later. I got some work to do." Sorin headed towards the door.

He walked outside and headed down the alley towards his home. He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed 1. "Please provide your Chronus Identification Number." "1226143" The phone beeped once "Thank you Sorin Arteus." The phone then connected Sorin to a man with a deep voice. "Yes Sorin?" "Seventh and Fifteenth St, Alleyway Bar, Shifters and maybe others present. Leave the Bar Tender out of it." He hung up and lit up a cigarette.

Sorin stood at the entrance of the alley as three black Ford F-150 trucks pulled up, six men jumped out of each bed, making eighteen plus the 6 guys who were in the front seat, making for 24 total. Sorin pointed at the door to the bar, "You know what to do gentleman. Capture unless provoked. We need them alive." The men nodded and loaded up, heading to the door and stacking up next to it.

The men blew the door open with a C4 charge and moved inside in a tight formation, two men tried to tackle two of the soldiers but were soon met with a wall of bullets. They dropped to the ground as the soldiers moved farther inside.

The soldiers were quickly met with retaliation from everybody in the bar. Frank, the bartender had disappeared into the back of the bar through the escape hatch.

"Defend yourselves men!" The captain yelled as they all opened fire, many of the people quickly falling to the floor in a slump.

"You six, go back outside and set up a perimeter. I don't want anybody getting out." They nodded and went outside to cover the building as the rest of the soldiers captured some and killed all who refused.

Sorin finished his cigarette and walked two blocks west and smiled as Frank came up from the tunnel. "Predictable Frank. You should be more careful."

Frank looked at Sorin with a shocked look. "Sorin? What're you doing here? What was that back there?" Sorin looked around, "Back where Frank? The Bar? I left awhile ago, remember?" He smiled as the words rolled off his tongue. He had one hand placed in his pocket, the other simply dangling beside him. Something caught his eye for the tunnel behind Frank.

"Frank. Walk away. This is business, your bar is insured and you will have it fixed up by tomorrow night. Just walk away." Frank nodded and walked off. "O-okay Sorin, whatever ya say kid." Sorin walked up to the tunnel door and dropped weights on it to keep it from opening. "Sorry you three, but you're caught." Soldiers walked up behind them and knocked them out with tranquilizer darts.

**_I just realized I'm going to have to do a short other story on Levy and how she got to this point in her life_**


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Facility

**Chapter 3**

_**A few hours later in an unknown facility**__._

Sorin stood behind the triple layered reinforced glass window, staring at the girl who had almost gotten away. "Shifters..." he sighed as he crushed out his cigarette.

Levy woke in a room she had never seen before. She studied the surroundings. Got up and realized she was in human form again. She thought 'at least they were kind enough to dress me.' She sighed "Still not the first time something like this happened." She walked over to the glass and hit it a good one "strong" she mumbled. "Are my friends ok? Cause if you hurt them! I swear..." she growled at the glass.

Sorin smirked, pressing the intercom button. "They are fine, just as you are. What's your name? What are you abilities? Where do you come from?"

Levy growled "Well when you brought me in what was I? and I will give you more info but this has to be a give get relationship" she stared at the glass, her arms crossed over her chest in away saying I'm not backing down no matter what.

"By the time I saw you, you were back to human form. I saw to it that you were clothed and safely transported here. And what is it that you want Miss?" He stared intently through the glass

"To see my friends first, then to know where I am, then to know why this time. Because you answered on of my questions I will answer one of yours, I'm a Skin Walker." she stood her ground still not showing much emotion other then concern for her friends.

Sorin frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, that is impossible. Now, what is your name? Where are you from? How many of you are there?" he spoke calmly and collectively.

She faked a yawn and turned her back to the glass. "Its a give get relationship, So I'm sorry that is impossible" she was being very stubborn and she still crossing her arms over her chest.

Sorin frowned "Fine, you can see...Derek was it?" A light turned on revealing a room adjacent to the one she was in, the same thick glass between them. Derek was being held up by two men who's faces were covered by masks, beaten and broken.

Levy started to shake " And my other friend... if you hurt her to" she growled and lunged at the glass so hard. She shook her head and looked at Derek "My name is Levy Zeo. Now who are you?" she was clenching her teeth to try and control her shaking.

"We are Chronus...An organization tasked with tracking down and dealing with supernatural beings, such as yourself and your friends. The girl hasn't been hurt, though she was much less...co-operative than you. She wont even give us a name." Sorin had no expression as he spoke. "If she doesn't start co-operating, we may have to resort to more...extreme measures."

Levy smiled "She wont talk and neither will Derek... Hmmmm Chronus you say I've heard whispers but never thought we get caught by you" she shrugged and looked at the glass. "If you hurt them anymore, I stop talking. You are to bring them in here with me so I can make sure you kept to your word. I'm older then they are so I know a lot more then they do, so what you say Mr. Chronus Agent?" she crossed her arms over her chest again and gave a little smirk

Sorin snapped his fingers, one man quickly wrapped his arm around Derek's head, the other put his handgun to his temple. "I think...you cooperate or they both die."

She barked a laugh and allowed a half transformation and put her claws to her throat "I can easily die to then what do u have?" she was growling and staring hard at the glass "I am not in the mood to play to many games"

Sorin raised his hand to the glass, a faint glow forming around it. Suddenly the room Levy was in had its gravity tripled, the tables and the bed crashing to the floor. "Now now...behave."

Levy hissed at the glass and tried to struggle, glaring at the glass "my friends... now" she mumbled

_**Give me another 3-5 days and I will have my other story on Levy and her friends up for you to read and get fully up to date on Levy's life and another chapter to the Chronus Project**_


End file.
